I Didn't Know
by Sens Labyrinth
Summary: ONE-SHOT based on a plunny I thought of after watching a few episodes of I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant on TLC. On a seemingly normal day, Hermione and Draco are in for quite the surprise when their normal day turns into something neither one of them expected.


**AN: Okay, so I wrote this story after watching a few episodes of "_I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_"... I know that sounds weird, but yeah.. It's the truth. Please don't roast me in the comments section, this is my first fanfiction.**

* * *

From the moment Hermione woke up, she had a desire to lay back down.

Her back was achy, her head was throbbing, and she felt incredibly clammy and cold. She could hardly even keep her eyes open as she felt the pressure building up to a mind-numbing crescendo.

"Hey love," her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, greeted her as he exited their ensuite bathroom. At the sound of his voice, she cracked one of her eyes open and watched him as he crossed their room to their shared walk-in closet, a black towel wrapped loosely around his waist as water dripped down his pale form, the water falling straight from his hair and down his well-muscled torso.

"Ughhh," she groaned, rolling over to face him so that she could have a better look at him, even though her eyes were demanding that she keep them shut.

"You getting up for work lazy bones, or are you going to skive off and have a lie in?" he asked her jokingly, completely unaware of how she felt as he ran a towel over his head to dry his pale blond hair - a muggle habit that he picked up from Hermione - before he stopped and had a really good look at her.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she heard him ask just before the bed dipped to her left and she felt him brush a hand over her forehead.

"I think I might be coming down with the flu," Hermione told him as she leaned into the warmth of his palm.

"Why don't you stay home today, and I'll go owl your job to let them know you're not coming in," Draco told her, brushing a few stray curls away from her face as he continued to check her for a fever.

"Normally I would try to fight you on that, but right now... I'm feeling inclined to listen to your advice," Hermione groaned, her eyes clenched shut to block out the light coming in through the parted window curtains.

"I'll get right to that, then after that, I'll floo my father and let him know that I'm not coming in to work today," Draco told her as he pulled his hand away from her face, making Hermione miss his warmth.

"Don't do that," she groaned, "Your father already hates me, and if you start calling out of work for me, then your father is going to hate me even more."

"Granger, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't give a damn what my father thinks," he told her as he got up from the bed and went to pull on a pair of trousers, "And besides, you need someone here to take care of you."

"I'm a big girl, Draco, I can take care of myself, I assure you," she told him as she determinedly opened both of her eyes and began to wave him out of the room. "You can owl my boss for me, but I don't need you to stay here and take care of me like I'm some sort of child."

"Fine," he said with a shrug before disappearing into the hallway, "But don't go wanting my help when I get back home," she heard him grumble as he walked away.

A few minutes later he came back into the room and went into their shared closet, reemerging a few moments later dressed immaculately in one of his crisp black business suits. He stopped in front of her vanity for a moment as he smoothed his baby fine hair back with his palms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked her one last time as he came to her side of the bed. "This is my final offer before I go to work and you don't see me again until 7 tonight."

"I'll be fine," Hermione told him as she reached out for a hug and kiss from him.

"Alright love, I'm off," he told her after pressing a kiss to her forehead and squeezing her hand. "I'll pick you up some soup when I'm on my way home, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled before flipping back over and slipping back into the realm of unconsciousness before Draco could even leave the house.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione sprung up from her sleep, eyes immediately snapping open and her face contorting into a grimace of pain as an excruciating feeling travelled through her body from her stomach.

"Fuck," she moaned, clutching the bed sheets in her fists and twisting them into knots.

Once the pain subsided to a dull throbbing sensation coming from just below her navel, she felt almost completely certain that she knew exactly what was plaguing her now, and felt somewhat ashamed that she even owled out of work for it. She would have never allowed Draco to send off that owl if she had known that the only thing that was plaguing her was her period. With a shake of her head, Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way into the bathroom.

After sitting down on the toilet and seeing the blood in her underwear, she could've laughed at herself for being so silly as to think that it had been the flu.

She pulled off her clothes and made her way over to the shower, making sure to turn the water on as hot a she could physically stand it before climbing inside. Hermione held her head under the flow of water and let the steamy shower do its job and relax her. Now she felt even better about the fact that she had sent Draco on his way instead of having him stay home to coddle her only to find out it had been her period all along.

As Hermione stood in the shower, waiting to feel the tension in her muscles begin to slip away, she was struck with another sharp pain similar to the one she had felt earlier. This time, however, the pain was a lot more intense than it was a few moments ago and she didn't have much time to brace herself for the pain. She screamed bloody murder at the unexpected pain and doubled over onto her knees in the shower.

That was when she noticed the stream of blood flowing down from between her thighs and mixing with the stream of water coming from the shower head.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she saw the blood, it was far more than she had ever bled on the first day of any of her other cycles and she was terrified that this meant something much worse than the flu was wrong with her.

Pressing her hands against the walls of the shower she tried to stand before another sharp cramp hit her and she fell back down to the floor of the shower.

She waited for the pain to pass before trying to stand up once more, only to yield the same result. And after a while, she became consumed with pain from the cramps that were ailing her, as they began to hit her even when she wasn't trying to stand. So in an attempt to gather her bearings she laid there, her forehead pressed firmly against the cool tiles of the shower floor as she tried to assess what was happening to her.

Though try as she might, it seemed almost impossible for her mind to focus as her cramps transformed from a sharp stabbing pain into a twisting, shooting pain that went from her stomach and radiated through her back and down to her thighs. The pain was entirely too much to bear and she felt as if she were slowly losing her mind.

"I'm going to die," she cried as another pain shot through her, and she knew that there was no feasible way that it was possible for any human to endure this much pain and live. "I don't want to die alone." she sobbed, thinking back to when Bellatrix had tortured her and she thought she was going to die cold and alone on the floor of the drawing room in Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione!" she heard a voice yell from the bedroom and said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity had decided to send her help. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being sick all day without me here to watch over you, so I came back home." the voice said as it drew nearer to the bathroom door.

She opened up her mouth to respond and tell him where she was when suddenly another sharp pain shot through her stomach and a scream escaped her lips instead.

The sound of her scream as met with the shuffling of feet as her boyfriend threw open the bathroom door and found her on the floor of their shower.

"Hermione, what's wro.." he stopped mid-question as his eyes landed on the blood flowing from between her legs.

"I think I might be dying, Draco," she cried as he stepped into the shower fully dressed and scooped her up.

"Draco, wait," she said suddenly after he stood up and began walking out of the shower. "Draco! I said wait! Put me down! Put me down!" she yelled, her eyes wide as saucers as she wriggled in his arms.

He stopped and looked at her as if she had gone mad, before shaking his head and walking once more, "I am _not_ putting you down! I need to get you to Saint Mungos," he told her, pulling her closer as she continued to fight against him.

"No, Draco, you don't understand," she groaned, her voice low and husky as she spoke, "I-I think I can f-f-feel something coming out of me!" she said, sounding horrified by the prospect of it.

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes boring into hers before he sighed and let her down from his arms. As soon as her feet touched the floor she immediately dropped down into something of a squatting position and began to feel between her legs.

"What the hell?" she gasped, her face horrified before she looked up at him. "There's something coming out of me," she told him before reaching out for his hand with her two bloodstained ones and pressed it to the soft hairy lump that was coming out of her vagina.

Draco looked at her in disbelief before dropping his head down to have a look for himself, only to see a smattering of pale blond mixed with blood that seemed to be coming out of the place he loved most on his girlfriend's body.

"Draco, what is it?" she asked him in a panic, "What is it?!"

Still unsure of the answer himself, he gave her his best guess. "I'm not entirely sure, but I-I think it might be a baby."

"A wha.." she began to ask before another cramp hit her and she groaned in pain.

"I don't know if this is true or not, but I think you might be having a baby right now," he said, still in shock at the discovery himself.

"That's impossible," she groaned, another cramp hitting her, "How could I possibly be having a baby if I'm not pregnant."

Before he could answer her question, he saw the blond blob begin to come further out of her than it had previously been and he knew he had to do something.

"Give me a push Hermione, and we'll see for ourselves what it is if it comes out of you."

"I'm not going to, _ahhhhh_!" her scream interrupting whatever she was going to say. "Oh my god! Oh my god! _Oh my god! _It's coming out of me! There's something coming out of me!"

Draco lowered himself to the floor and looked between her legs to see that she was right, and whatever it was that was coming out of her, was indeed coming out of her at this exact moment.

Not knowing what else to do, he stuck his hands out and held them beneath her crotch, fully intending to catch whatever it was as it slipped from her body.

After another pain filled moan from Hermione, a warm, wet lump of mass fell from her body and into his hands.

Immediately Draco looked down to see what it was, and his heart stopped as he laid eyes on a fair-haired baby boy.

"How in Merlin's name," he mumbled to himself as he looked down at his son for the very first time, transfixed by his tiny little body which was covered in blood and a thick pasty substance he couldn't identify.

His son began to whimper in his arms, snapping his mind back to reality, and he began to look back up at Hermione who was staring back at him looking both relieved and horrified.

"I-is that a _baby_?" Hermione stammered out as she stared down at the tiny little baby in his arms.

"Yes," he told her, smiling at her before looking back down to his son, "It's _our_ baby. You just delivered our son."

"Why isn't he crying?" Hermione asked him, her relief dissipating as she continued to look over her son, a primal maternal instinct taking over her as she tried to ascertain why her son wasn't crying.

"I don't know," he told her before accio'ing his wand and waving it over their son as he murmured a diagnostic spell over him.

"Rub him Draco," she told him as she stumbled backwards and onto her bum, her legs finally giving out on her. "Wrap him up in a towel, and rub him."

"Okay," he said as he accio'ed a towel and wrapped him up and began to rub his tiny little back. "It's okay buddy," he whispered to the baby, "Daddy's here, everything is going to be okay."

"What else should I do?" he asked Hermione before looking up to find that she had passed out.

"Biscuit!" he shouted, calling out for his former house elf in hopes that his parents hadn't severed her tie to him after he revealed his relationship with Hermione.

After a long pregnant pause, he heard the sharp crack of apparition as his house elf appeared beside him.

"What does master Draco need from, Biscuit?" his house elf said as she looked up at him.

"Go to St. Mungos and bring back a team of healers, Hermione just had a baby and we had no idea she was even pregnant," and with those words his house elf disappeared with another crack and he continued to rub and pat his son's back until the boy let out an annoyed scream, clearly irritated by the over stimulation from his father.

"Good job, little man," Draco murmured soothingly into his ear as he continued to rub his back, trying to coax more cries from him.

Draco remained in his kneeling position beside Hermione as he waited for Biscuit to come back with healers, all while rocking back and forth with his son in his arms. This was _not_ the way he thought his day would be ending when he left for work this morning. He imagined coming home early to surprise his sick girlfriend with the soup he had purchased just before arriving here. The same soup which sat untouched on the nightstand where he left it when he heard her scream.

The very last thing he expected when he reached their bathroom, was to open the bathroom door and find his girlfriend bleeding from her ladybits and preparing to deliver a baby that neither of them knew she had been pregnant with. Which brought to mind another question; how on earth was Hermione even pregnant in the first place? She was on the potion and he had even watched her take it every morning as they completed their daily routines together, and not only that but her stomach had been flat this entire time, even as she delivered their son, Draco didn't notice any kind of abdominal bulges. One might argue that it could've been due to her hiding her pregnancy from him and using glamour charms, but there was no way anyone could fake the genuine shock he saw in her eyes as their son slipped out of her and he caught him in his waiting arms. She looked as if she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

The crack of another apparition tore him from his thoughts and he heard Biscuit as she called out to him. "Master Draco! Master Draco! I brought help!"

"Bring them into the bathroom, Biscuit!" he shouted and a moment later the small elf pushed open the bathroom door and hurried inside - a group of six healers hot on her heels as they rushed in behind her.

Everything after that was a blur, as they removed his son from his arms and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"..._ Lost too much blood_," he heard one of them say, followed by, "..._we need to get her in stable condition before we move her_."

His eyes remained locked on her pale form, even as one of the mediwitches slowly closed the bathroom door in his face - separating Draco from both his girlfriend and his son.

How had everything taken such an awful turn, he wondered as he paced the length of the floor in front of the bathroom. If only he hadn't listened to her and stayed home to take care of her. If he would've done that, then she could've already been at St. Mungos when she unexpectedly went into labour.

Labour...

Hermione had been in labour for most of the day and now they had a son. A son that neither of them had prepared for, but a son that he loved from the moment he laid eyes on him.

He had always imagined this moment happening well after he had been married and able to enjoy his wife for a few years before they both made the mutual decision to start trying for a family. But that didn't change the way he felt for his newborn son or the woman that had given that son to him.

A son...

He left out for work a twenty-three year old wizard with a beautiful girlfriend and luxurious flat, only to return to said flat and find his beautiful girlfriend just as she was unknowingly about to deliver their son into this world. He could hardly believe that he was a father now, and a father to a little boy to boot. If it weren't for the blood still staining his hands and white button-down shirt, he would probably be standing here wondering if any of that had actually just happened. But the sound of the cries coming from the other side of that bathroom door made him remember in vivid detail how he had been the one to catch his son as he came out of Hermione.

He thought back to when he was a teenager and plagued with the weight of an arranged marriage and the family that would be created from that union. Even then, when he thought about the prospect of starting a family, he had never imagined in a million years that he would ever be doing something like that. But as he thought about the little boy he'd held in his arms just a few moments ago, he realised that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Draco's thoughts continued on an endless loop, recycling through the same thoughts until his attention was torn away by the sound of the bathroom door opening up for the first time since the mediwitch closed it on him. A few seconds later, the group of healers dispersed from the bathroom, Hermione hovering in the air just behind them as they levitated her into the bedroom and settled her on the bed.

"How is she?" he asked one of the healers as the others went to pull the covers over her body.

The healer gave him a sympathetic smile before pulling him aside and speaking with him, "She lost a lot of blood, but she's stable right now Mr Malfoy," he told the usually stoic blond. "She should wake up in an hour or two once the potions begin to take effect."

"And my son?" he asked, just as the healer began to turn away from him.

"Full term, 2.75 kilograms, and perfectly healthy," he told him before motioning towards the bed, where his son had been settled just beside his curly-haired mother.

Draco let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding as he looked over mother and son. They were truly a vision of beauty. At his relieved sigh, the healer gave him another small smile before motioning for the other healers to follow him.

"If that will be all sir, we need to get back down to St. Mungo's because we all have patients that need to be checked in on," he said as they walked to the bedroom door.

"Yes, there is one thing... Can one of you please explain to me how it was that my girlfriend was pregnant when she's never shown any signs of _being_ pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I love my son as much as a person possibly could, but I mean, look at her," he said gesturing towards the bed where her thin silhouette could be seen through the covers. "Her stomach is as flat as it's ever been and she didn't have a bump or any of the other signs that would've revealed that she was pregnant. Not to mention she's on the potion."

"That could be for a number of reasons, Mr Malfoy," one of the healers said as they stepped forward. "For starters, it depends what happened thirty-eight weeks ago when she conceived. Sometimes contraceptive potions will fail, if they aren't taken at the same time every day, or if they've been mixed with another potion that could counterbalance some of the active ingredients in the contraceptive potion. Potions that contain ragwort, rue, or a combination of the two, will cancel out the tansy and wormwood that make the contraceptive potion effective."

"That honestly doesn't explain why her stomach never grew, and what potions would contain those two ingredients, if you don't mind me asking?" Draco asked the healer.

"There are plenty of potions that contain those ingredients, but the most well-known potions with those ingredients would be sleeping draughts, the most common one being the drowsiness draught."

"And her stomach?" he asked, feeling like that would be the most the healer would be willing to share regarding potions as the affected patient couldn't confirm or deny using any of these potions in her current unconscious state.

"Oh that answer is rather simple in comparison to the last one," the healer smiled before answering, "Her uterus is tilted back, so as your son grew, he grew up and behind her ribs as opposed to the traditional route babies typically take when gestating. That's why her stomach looks so flat, it's because your son never moved outward, though if you would have noticed the dark line going up her stomach from her pubic bone, you'll see that it has darkened, which is a tell-tale sign of pregnancy, no matter if the stomach has distended or not."

"Well I suppose that would explain things," Draco said with a nod before calling for his house-elf to show the healers out of the house.

* * *

For the next two hours as Draco waited for Hermione to wake up, he held his son and stared at him, trying to understand why Merlin had decided to gift him with such a beautiful blessing.

The baby had finally opened his eyes and let Draco have his first proper look at him, and he saw that not only did his son have pale Malfoy blond hair, but he also had the signature grey eyes that came directly from the Black portion of his ancestry.

As he continued to stare at his son, he found that he had become enamoured by the small boy who looked just like him.

"Hi there little guy," he whispered to his son, "I'm your dad, and that beautiful woman over there sleeping, she's your mum."

His son made a tiny gurgling noise before smiling a smile that lit up his face, just like his mother's. He took that as his son's response to his statement and laughed heartily as he continued to talk with him.

"I know little guy, I can hardly believe it either," he told his son, "That beautiful woman is _really_ your mum, and she made you in her body - with a little help from daddy of course," he added with a small chuckle and his signature smirk.

"You're good with him," he heard a raspy voice croak from behind him and immediately turned his head to see Hermione watching him from their bed. "So it wasn't a dream then," she said after a short pause, as she looked over the pair of them, "I really had a baby."

It wasn't a question, but he answered her anyway, "Yes love, you had a baby," he told her as he approached the bed, and showed their son to her. "Isn't he perfect?" he beamed before holding him out for Hermione to take.

As soon as Hermione had him in her arms, she pressed him to her chest and broke down crying.

"I didn't know!" she said him between sobs, "I didn't know and because of that I didn't take the best care of myself these past few months and I feel like rubbish just looking at him, and _knowing_ I didn't take any prenatal care while I was pregnant with him."

"Shh, love, it's okay," he told her as he slid into bed beside her, and pulled the both of them back against his chest, "He's perfectly healthy, Hermione. Just look at him, and you'll see that he's absolutely perfect."

And she did look at him, and what she saw made her begin sobbing all over again, her tears renewed by the beautiful face of her small child.

"He really truly is perfect," she said as she calmed back down. "What do you think we should call him?"

"I know my parents aren't really on our side at the moment, but I've always been fond of the Black tradition when it came to naming children," he told her with a shyness about him, that she wasn't really used to, coming from her overly confident boyfriend. "I always told myself back when I was a boy, that I would name my firstborn son, Scorpius, after the Scorpio constellation, but I completely understand if that name isn't to your liking and I'm not opposed to finding a new name for him."

"No, that won't be necessary," she said as she looked into the sleepy face of their son, "Scorpius is just fine and absolutely perfect for him."

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you guys liked it. I was thinking about writing another piece to this about Narcissa and Lucius' reactions to this sudden birth, but I don't know if anyone would be interested in reading that.**


End file.
